Casualidad
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: La normalidad de sus vidas los acobijaba mientras que la casualidad los asechaba con calma. El destino jugó cruel, haciendo crecer en un príncipe sin corazón la ferviente necesidad de hacer un pacto con la vida para ver de cerca el romance entre un demonio y una ladrona. La casualidad les regaló un primer encuentro y entonces el mundo deseo juntarles bajo el mismo cielo.
1. Primer encuentro

**Primer encuentro**

Cuando estaba en mi último año de secundaria fui testigo de dos crueles amores. Del amor que se apoderó de dos hermanos; hermanos que apenas habían descubierto su vínculo.

El mayor era un _pequeño demonio _y el menor un _príncipe sin corazón, _ambos cayeron por la dulce alma de una _ladrona._

El príncipe trabajaba en un café del distrito comercial, aquel día volvía de hacer algunas entregas en tiendas cercanas y entonces la vio, encontró a una damisela con la mirada perdida a través del escaparate. De brillantes ojos, una castaña mirada llena de curiosidad, cabello corto de un color azabache, rebelde a la atadura de una coleta y una radiante sonrisa.

Era hermosa.

Ya la había visto, varias veces de hecho, aquella chica iba en su escuela, dos grados por debajo de él para ser exactos. Pero a pesar de que había tenido la oportunidad de ver su silueta rondando por los pasillos o saliendo de las aulas, aquella fue la primera vez que la contemplaba. El radiante sol y la muchedumbre caminando sin rumbo aparente le parecían distantes; sus ojos parecían anhelantes de aferrarse a esa frágil figura, esa amable sonrisa, esas infantiles facciones… a todo de ella.

Con gusto se hubiera quedado prendado de tan bella pintura, sin embargo los deberes aclamaban por su presencia; debía volver al trabajo, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a la chica entrar. Su corazón dio un vuelco y él no entendía el por qué; si bien aquella morena le parecía hermosa no había más en la intención con la que le miraba. Su presencia no le parecía importante, sofocante o resaltante, tan solo era otra mujer que le parecía bonita. Y estaba bien, eso era común y él lo sabía. Si lo pensaba bien, aquella chica era igual a Mio, la novia de su hermano; era hermosa, pero no despertaba mayor interés en él.

¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué una vez la morena tomó asiento se apresuró a tomar su orden, como si sintiera la necesidad de ser el único en escuchar su voz?

Alejó aquellos pensamientos al llamado de otro cliente, su hermano específicamente, aquel demonio de largo cabello atado en una coleta, llevaba ya dos horas sentado en el mismo sillón y con ese llamado ya tenía en su sistema cinco tazas de café. Volviendo al punto, llevaba ya demasiado tiempo con la misma posición de frustración y mirada perdida, tal parecía que intentaba escribir algo pero no encontraba palabras que plasmar en el papel. En aquel momento el ambiente del establecimiento podía dividirse en dos, casi que era palpable la transición entre los colores de aquellas dos flores, cada una en una esquina del local.

Aquel demonio emanaba ira y frustración, mientras que el alma colorida de aquella morena al otro lado del sitio emanaba paz y alegría, era casi como si el sol y la luna bailaran en el cielo, compartiendo un delgado hilo de tiempo. Ella era el sol, atrapando miradas como si de un extravagante acto se tratara y no solo lo digo por el príncipe que quedó embelesado por el aura de aquella fémina, sino porque encontró a aquel demonio perdido en esa delicada silueta. Aquella doncella se había robado los pensamientos de los dos chicos.

Era una _ladrona._

Tras algunos minutos, el príncipe en su andar se dio cuenta de la distancia a la que se encontraban las mesas de aquellos dos, era ridículo el hecho de que entre tanta gente la mirada del demonio se hubiera enfocado en los castaños ojos de aquella ladrona. Aunque también fue sobrecogedor como ella, tan distraída desde que entró al local, fijó su mirada en aquel chico.

La posición del príncipe le regaló la mejor vista de aquella incertidumbre que había en el mirar de ambos chicos, no parecía como si alguno se hubiera dado cuenta de sus acciones, tan solo intercambiaban miradas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y eso era extraño, porque en ninguno había cabida de sonrisa u otra intención, solo se observaban sin disimulo alguno.

En algún momento la mente de aquel demonio comenzó a revolverse con sus pensamientos, eso denotado por los rápidos movimientos que hacía su mano, era como si escupiera palabras al azar, tan descontrolado que a ello no se le podía llamar escritura. La observaba, encontraba tierna la manera disimulada en la cual susurraba, probablemente, improperios y desviaba la mirada sonrojada; admiraba esa radiante pintura y escribía con la desesperación de saber que algo faltaba.

Y como no, ese detalle llegó. El demonio, insatisfecho con su trabajo suspiró dirigiéndole una sonrisa triste a la chica; esta tan solo se turbó un poco y alejó su mirada ocultando vagamente su diminuta sonrisa. Aquel detalle logró mellar en la mente del demonio de tal forma que inmediatamente garabateó algunas cosas en la hoja, al final soltó una risilla de incredulidad, tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar.

Cuando el príncipe se acercó a limpiar su mesa se dio cuenta de que aquel demonio había olvidado aquella hoja llena de letras, de frases extrañas y particularmente hermosas. Se llevó consigo el papel, debía leerlas, aquellas frases al azar le habían cautivado.

"_No creo en el destino ¿Cómo podría creer en semejante idiotez? ¿Cuál destino habita entre las almas si estas nunca se ven? Y cuando se encuentran solamente se sienten tan ignorantes de la existencia ajena que terminan pasando de largo, sin la mínima intensión de voltear y contemplarse._

_El destino siempre es cruel, si es que hay uno, mira que dejarme a mí abandonado donde ni un rayo de luz entra. Simplemente solo, sin nada más que la monotonía de mi día a día. Dime tú, mi consciencia, tú, mi día, tú, mi vida, díganme ustedes cuándo acaso el destino ha volteado a verme con ojos compasivos y me ha dado siquiera una señal de que mi desdicha llegará al final o a darme frutos… díganme cuándo es que acaso habrá una señal de que tengo destino._

_Me ven aquí, en una tormenta, frustrado porque ya no sé qué hacer de mi vida, mi verdad se difumina con lo que me cuentan las estrellas, mi persona se pierde cuando hablo con fantasmas que ni yo mismo conocía, mis metas parecen distantes, las que he logrado se han perdido en mi memoria y solo puedo ver como el mundo crece a mí alrededor… los veo felices, los veo caminando por una senda invisible que atesoran tanto. Ellos dicen destino, y yo solo creo que es su voluntad._

_Estoy convencido, el destino no existe, sino esos castaños ojos serían el mío, pero es inútil pensar que de entre tantos mundos aquella mirada se posaría en el mío, en mi apagado mundo. Pero si ella es el destino entonces ahora lo comprendo bien, el destino siempre se burla de mí. Aquella pacifica pintura solo me mira distante, con improperios escapándosele como susurros… el destino siempre será así de juguetón… ¿Tendré razón? ¿Esta casualidad de miradas es destino? ¿Existirá de verdad? Aquel detalle solo me dejó esperando, esa mirada solo me dejó deseando, aquella escena solo me dejó preguntando… _

— ¿Será ella mi destino?— soltó al aire el príncipe, desviando su mirada hacia la suave sonrisa que la ladrona le regalaba al día.

—Deja de coquetear con la clienta y llévale su cuenta— le regañaron, aquel príncipe solo optó por acatar órdenes y cuando terminó su turno y deseaba leer nuevamente aquel extraño monologo no lo encontraba por ningún sitio. No estaba seguro de donde lo habría dejado, pero un impulso en él le hizo pensar en aquella ladrona, quizá una parte de su ser le obligó a regalarle aquellas palabras junto a su cuenta; solo quizá quería que la chica se sintiese igual de hermosa como aquel demonio la había plasmado en el papel. Quizá aquella chica realmente salió del local llevando consigo el obsequio más hermoso dado por la casualidad.


	2. ¿Acaso es destino?

**¿Acaso es destino?**

Había pasado cerca de una semana y el príncipe se hallaba cada vez más avergonzado por el hecho de querer volver a ver a aquellos dos, de presenciar el "romance" entre un demonio y una ladrona. Había sido una ocasión, sin palabras, sin encuentros cercanos, sin sentimientos y aun así en él crecía la ferviente necesidad de atestiguar más de aquella casualidad.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su propia laguna mental que no atinó a reconocer el momento en el cual se aventuró por los caminos de un bonito parque, dejando de lado su camino, solo siendo empujado por la paz que le susurraba el viento.

Al poco rato de pasearse entre arbustos y árboles, sus pasos le llevaron hasta encontrarse con un pequeño quiosco y de inmediato sus ojos se perdieron en la silueta de aquella ladrona, sentada con la mirada al borde de la lectura.

Su corazón volvió a latir al momento en que frías gotas de lluvia cayeron en su rostro cual agujas, a punto estaba de correr al cobijo que le proporcionaría aquel quiosco cuando sus intenciones fueron abatidas por otra figura que escapaba del húmedo sentir del llanto del cielo.

Se trataba de aquel demonio, aquel chico de ojos marrones, aquel chico de largo cabello que ahora se encontraba empapado por la lluvia de creciente intensidad. Por alguna razón el príncipe se quedó observando bajo el frio del agua, observando la amabilidad con la que la joven ladrona le extendía una toalla al demonio cuando sus ojos vislumbraron aquella graciosa escena, observando la inocencia con la que le sonreía, observando el mundo que se construía delante de sus ojos.

Entre diminutas risas divertidas por parte de la morena y miradas confundidas por parte del demonio no pasaron ni cinco minutos hasta que la muchacha sacó de su maleta un paraguas plegable. Con la intención más amable vio como aquella chica le regalaba su única manera de mantenerse seca ante ese torrente.

Poco después vio a la ladrona escapar de la seguridad del quiosco para aventurarse a salir de aquel parque, con la única protección que le proveía su mochila; volvió la vista hasta el demonio, él parecía confuso por las acciones de aquella chica, pero también parecía conmovido por la bondad mostrada a un completo extraño, suspiró antes de comenzar a secarse el cabello.

Aquel príncipe prácticamente huyó del lugar ¿Qué sentido tenía quedarse si no había por qué? Escapó de la lluvia hasta cobijarse debajo de un pequeño techo, provisto por una tienda de todo a 100.

Se dedicaba a ver al cielo, hundido en sus pensamientos, en las sensaciones que le había provocado esa peculiar película, las emociones que le había provocado aquella inocente mirada. Tan perdido estaba en aquel torbellino de sentimientos cuando sintió un peso extra en su brazo, al darse cuenta de ello tan solo pudo encontrar un paraguas transparente atorado en su brazo. Era de esos baratos, que se compraban en una tienda de todo a 100 cuando la inclemencia del tiempo te tomaba por sorpresa, de esos que prácticamente solo sirven para una ocasión. Era un regalo de la casualidad del cual él no se sentía merecedor y aun así conserva hasta hoy.


	3. Nuevo camino

**Nuevo camino**

El príncipe siempre había tenido un solo camino para llegar a su colegio; recto y sin desvíos, en tres años este no había cambiado, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de que su hermano iba en un instituto cercano al suyo.

Sin embargo aquel día la calle principal se encontraba en obras, un proyecto de tal magnitud que no le permitía encontrar cabida para pasar. Aquel príncipe no pudo más que suspirar resignado, aún le quedaba suficiente tiempo, podía darse el lujo de tomar un desvío no tan bien conocido. Sin rumbo fijo posó sus ojos en aquel camino a través del templo de la ciudad, un camino calmado, con sombra y un respiro de la urbe, aunque el precio por ello era tiempo; si tomaba aquel sendero claro que llegaría a su escuela, pero lo haría con apenas algunos minutos de tranquilidad antes de que la campana diera inicio a las clases.

A punto estaba de tomar un camino distinto cuando la vio, vio a aquella ladrona robar su respuesta, su intención y por un segundo creyó que había hurtado su alma.

Su cuerpo se movió solo, siguiendo el dulce aroma que aquella chica desprendía. Se paseaba unos cuantos metros por detrás cuando a lo lejos ambos encontraron a un joven de largo cabello disfrutando de la fragancia de las flores. Creo que en aquel momento el príncipe odió conocer el vínculo que lo unía al demonio, puesto que la vergüenza que se apoderó de la joven ladrona cuando esta se sorprendió de que aquel demonio le saludara, o más bien al joven detrás de ella, calaba en su pecho como estacas. Quería hincarse ante la chica e implorar por su perdón, por haberla hecho pasar tan incómodo momento.

Ella sin embargo pareció mantener la dignidad mientras veía al demonio acercarse al joven de atrás, al príncipe esa acción le pareció tan tierna pero al mismo tiempo le hizo sentir completamente culpable de aquellas pequeñas lágrimas de frustración.

Los tres se paseaban por aquel sendero lleno de la belleza natural y la tranquilidad que les proveía la mañana, pero el ambiente entre esas personas era de todo menos pacifico; la chica parecía bastante molesta a la cabeza de aquella excursión, mientras que los hermanos no podían dirigirse palabra alguna, tan solo los suspiros apenas audibles entre ellos denotaban su incomodidad.

La mente del príncipe solo vagaba en las sensaciones crecientes dentro de su pecho, aquel era un mundo distinto, era tan fresco, tan alegre… tan distante a él. No podía asegurar que aquella morena tomase siempre aquel camino, pero si fuera así entonces era entendible el por qué aquella pintura le emanaba tanta calidez.

Tanto el príncipe como el demonio dieron un pequeño sobresalto al oír un improperio ser escupido con frustración por una voz un tanto infantil, fijaron su vista en la chica frente a ellos, tal parecía que había tropezado; volteo por instinto encontrándose con los profundos ojos de aquellos varones, dio un respigo y con el rostro sonrojado chilló en un tono apenas audible.

Ella debía sentirse incomoda teniendo a dos chicos detrás de ella y eso seguro que la entorpecía, el príncipe se dio cuenta por el ligero incremento de velocidad en su andar y por su constante volteo de cabeza para confirmar que aún la seguían; le parecía insoportable aquel ambiente, así que sin pensárselo mucho tomó de la mano a aquel demonio para apresurar el paso y posicionarse algunos metros por delante de la joven.

Al principio pareció extrañada y hasta alerta de cualquier movimiento que hicieran los varones, pero al verlos por delante como si nada sucediera su mirada se suavizó, tal vez la tranquilidad ahora inundaba su mente, el príncipe prefirió que eso siguiera hasta que se hallaron en la entrada del instituto de su hermano; en esos momentos agradecía que su hermano fuera un chico de pocas palabras.

Se despidió del demonio y avanzó durante algunos minutos más, casi que escoltando a la joven, por la calle llena de estudiantes y señores en traje, seguro dirigiéndose al trabajo. Poco tiempo pasó hasta que ambos entraron en las instalaciones de aquel colegio al que asistían, el ambiente entre ambos era bastante tenso, el camino desde la entrada hasta el recibidor del edificio principal les pareció eterno.

Ya dentro el príncipe se adelantó hacia su casillero, tratando de no cruzar miradas con la ladrona; por el rabillo del ojo la vio suspirar con más calma, sacó los zapatos de su taquilla mientras corría con la estruendosa campana que daba inicio a la vida escolar; mientras que el príncipe se quedó ahí, petrificado sin poder desviar la mirada de la taquilla de la chica, tan cerca que le parecía imposible no haberla visto antes, ahora que volvía sus pensamientos tanto en el pasado le parecía un desperdicio de tiempo llegar tan temprano, llegar a tal hora que se había estado perdiendo la vida misma encarnada en una bella mujer.


	4. Flores

**Flores**

A pesar de que la historia narra las desventuras de un príncipe, este no era un príncipe de cuento de hadas ¡No! Tan solo era el heredero ilegitimo de la vida empresarial de su padre, vida que surgió después de la inhumana forma en que sus progenitores abandonaron a su hijo, a aquel demonio.

Y a pesar de que se cuenta el amor de un demonio, este chico era todo lo contrario, si había una forma de definirlo sería "humanidad", el príncipe nunca había conocido a una persona tan noble e inocente en su vida… claro, hasta que la conoció a ella.

Ella… ella sí era una ladrona, se había robado su corazón, aquello que él parecía asegurar no existías. Esa ladrona lo creó, lo encontró o lo que fuere, le enseñó que aún él poseía un corazón… y luego se lo robó.

Tras aquel encuentro en su camino al colegio habían adquirido el hábito, casi irónico, de encontrarse los tres y compartir rumbo hasta la escuela. Habían intercambiado frases y risas, y al paso de los días ya podían caminar uno al lado del otro sin ningún tipo de tensión… pero aparte de ello no había nada más, si bien el príncipe se atrevía a saludar a aquella ladrona y entablar pequeñas pláticas, las miradas indescifrables como el basto universo solo le eran dirigidas a aquel demonio, incluso si la ladrona no se había dado cuenta de ello. Hubiera estado feliz con decir que era un ritual no correspondido, pero su hermano, tan distraído como podía ser, también le dedicaba miradas profundas… de tal manera que uno podía ver la vida reflejada en sus pupilas.

Muy dentro de él se alegraba, y hasta fanfarroneaba, por el hecho de ir al mismo colegio que la jovencita, se sentía con mayores oportunidades, con mayor derecho; pero aquel día su teatro se desmoronó. Ya lo había dicho, la vida del príncipe era normal y como tal hacía cosas normales, una de ellas era asistir a los festivales culturales… aunque no es como si pudiera escaparse del festival que su propia escuela realizaba.

Gracias al azar había caído preso, junto a su mejor amigo Hyogo, a participar en una búsqueda del tesoro de tres piernas representando a su clase. A pesar de que la idea no le apetecía en lo absoluto, ayudar era una de sus debilidades y el que sus compañeros le hubieran pedido expresamente aquello como un favor no le ayudaba a desligarse de la responsabilidad.

Pronto decidió que había sido buena idea aceptar, ya que a un lado suyo llegó entre risas aquella ladrona, acompañada de una chica de la edad del príncipe, a decir verdad de la clase de enfrente. Su nombre era fácil de recordad, Lin, ninguna de las dos parecieron percibir la presencia de aquel chico.

El príncipe reía para sus adentros, solo hacía falta que aquel demonio se apareciese y estaría completo el reparto de aquella obra de teatro. Y como si el cielo le jugara una broma cruel sus plegarias fueron respondidas, su hermano llegó posicionándose en su lado libre, tan solo le saludó con la simpleza que le caracterizaba. Su hermano parecía tranquilo, con emoción hasta cierto punto, eso lo denotaba el hecho de que hasta había llevado a una amiga, una chica que tanto al príncipe como al demonio les caía bien, la hermana mayor de Hyogo, Mutsu.

A todos les explicaron las reglas y el premio a ganar, pero durante toda la competencia por la mente del príncipe solo vagaba la fantasía de que ni su hermano ni aquella ladrona ganaran, y de nuevo sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, por alguna razón los ganadores terminaron siendo Hyogo y Lin ¿Cómo había pasado? Nadie tenía idea, pero aquellos chicos parecían felices de ganar ¿El premio? Un vale de descuento del ochenta por ciento por una semana en un restaurante italiano, el cual solo era válido si acudías en pareja. Las caras de aquellos chicos era un poema cuando les dijeron las condiciones para que el premio fuera válido… aunque al final creo que ese vale si fue utilizado completamente.

Y como en cualquier competencia, había perdedores, pero a los perdedores también les esperaba un premio, un premio de consolación ¿Cuál? Pues una bonita flor de un rosáceo color.

Ni el príncipe ni el demonio parecían contentos con aquel regalo, a punto estaba el joven príncipe de entregar tal planta a la joven ladrona cuando sus ojos captaron la figura de aquel demonio alcanzando a la joven para darle aquella flor un tanto desinteresado.

Por alguna razón el interior del príncipe se vio oprimido, aquel corazón que pensaba no tenía parecía doler, se alejó de aquella imagen con prisa, perdiéndose entre los corredores. Al poco rato se paseaba con la mirada gacha por uno de los cuantos jardines del colegio, cuando se topó con el durmiente rostro de aquella ladrona, suspirando la tranquilidad que solo le permitía tener su inocencia y aprisionando en su mano dos flores. Tierna, era demasiado tierna esa imagen que veía, su mirada se quedó embelesada por tal pintura hasta que su mente le obligó a volver a la realidad, decidió alejarse del sitio, no quería perturbar el sueño de aquella fémina, no sin antes dejar su flor en el regazo de la morena.

Al final del día la última imagen que la mente del príncipe grabó fue la de aquella ladrona sonriendo alegremente mientras en el bolsillo de su camisa se hallaban tres flores.


	5. Hanami

**Hanami**

La primavera hizo alarde de aparición con el florecimiento de los cerezos, que pintaban de un suave color rosado las calles, con el cálido viento acariciando los rostros de las personas y el melodioso trinar de los pajarillos.

Aquel día el príncipe fue invitado a observar los cerezos en flor junto a sus compañeros de trabajo, realmente le hacía ilusión, era la primera vez que celebraba el hanami con alguien y muy pronto lo haría de nuevo con su hermano.

El ambiente tan agradable le hizo preguntarse si habría alguna persona que pasara esos días solo, el destino calmó sus dudas presentando al joven demonio en escena como respuesta.

Aquel moreno llegó con audífonos en mano y optó por sentarse a unos cuantos metros de su hermano, tal parecía no lo había visto y el príncipe agradeció la pésima vista que poseía el demonio. No entendía del todo bien las expresiones de su hermano, pero aquel semblante que adquirió mientras escuchaba, probablemente, música le parecía de lo más triste que podía contemplar.

El cielo estaba teñido de un hermoso azul, el viento te impregnaba el olor florar de los cerezos y las flores pintaban el escenario de un ligero y cálido rosa; pero todo cerca de aquel chico con audífonos, indiferente al mundo, se sentía y veía tan triste que hizo estremecer al príncipe por la soledad que el demonio emanaba.

En aquel punto estaba ya convencido de que la soledad no era una buena compañera y no te dejaba disfrutar de la vida… hasta que llegó ella. Aquella chica de castaña mirada y rebelde cabello azabache. Llegó solamente acompañada por la presencia de un libro y algo de comida. La observó sentarse a unos cuantos lugares de él. Ninguno parecía notarse entre ellos, tan solo estaban ensimismados en su propio mundo.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, la hermosa pintura que con solo contemplarla te calmaba el alma. Ella también estaba sola, pero a diferencia del demonio todo a su alrededor parecía tan alegre y risueño… era como estar soñando, como ver un pequeño paraíso efímero… era realmente hermoso.

Pasó varios minutos contemplado las siluetas de ambos, hasta que la monotonía de aquel pasaje se rompió, la ladrona pareció darse cuenta de la profunda mirada de aquel demonio, le saludo con alegría y dándose cuenta del paso del tiempo se acercó al chico con una bola de arroz en mano. Se la entregó, no por lastima, no por un acto burdo de amabilidad, sino por la naturaleza bondadosa de su corazón.

Vio el cálido acto de aquella ladrona y su propia comida le parecía ahora insípida, en aquel momento se levantó y salió de escena, dándose cuenta de que el único que estaba solo allí era él.

El príncipe y el demonio se llevaban bien, se querían… se quieren, pero quizá en ese momento y solo por un instante el príncipe pudo "odiar" al demonio.


	6. Fuegos artificiales

**Fuegos artificiales**

La primavera dio paso al sofocante calor del verano y con ello al entusiasmo con el cual se disfrutaban los festivales veraniegos. Cada quien los disfrutaba y esperaba por motivos distintos, para el príncipe el principal motivo de estar entre tanta gente a esas horas de la noche era la simple responsabilidad de acompañar a Hyogo hasta encontrarse con su hermana mayor.

Poco tiempo pasó hasta que el príncipe pudo despedirse de sus amigos y tomar camino para volver a casa. No estaba seguro si era por la tranquilidad que emanaba aquel solitario sendero en comparación con el camino principal ataviado de puestos bulliciosos o por aquella extraña sensación de nostalgia que se apoderaba del joven príncipe al avanzar por allí.

Vagó de un lado al otro hasta toparse con un pequeño y bello lago, del cual sus orillas estaban conectadas gracias a un puente de madera, parecía un lugar hermoso, pero lo que atrapó su mirada fue la figura de aquella ladrona en medio del puente, mirando anhelante hacia el cielo, como esperando por algo.

La chica parecía más hermosa aquella noche, ataviada de tenis y chaqueta, pero con su rebelde cabello suelto; era tan única que desprendía una belleza embriagante. El príncipe estaba deseoso de acercarse para admirar de mejor manera aquella pacifica pintura, sin embargo sus intenciones fueron asesinadas cuando los resonantes pasos de alguien en el puente, ajenos a la morena, hicieron mella en su mente.

Desde el otro lado se acercaba aquel demonio, claro, debía estar ahí con Mutsu y Hyogo; no solo lo intuía, podía asegurarlo por las bebidas que llevaba consigo, se ve que iba de paso. Esperaba que cuando se cruzara con la chica intercambiaran algún saludo, quizá un par de frases más y ya… pero no fue así. El demonio optó por quedarse en silencio a un lado de la joven, una vez llegó a su altura, con la vista igualmente clavada en el cielo nocturno… pocos segundos después los fuegos artificiales callaron cualquier intención de palabras.

El demonio veía los fuegos con una leve sonrisa y profunda mirada.

La ladrona veía los fuegos con ilusión y alegría.

Y el príncipe solo podía verlos a ellos, envidiando su cercanía.

El cesar de aquel juego de luces y colores puso punto final a aquella efímera situación, las miradas del demonio y la ladrona se cruzaron con complicidad, sus almas se despidieron y el chico prosiguió con su caminata, dándose cuenta de que aquel príncipe se encontraba a la orilla del puente. Le saludó con delicadeza, aunque era como si su voz no le pudiera llegar, algo contrariado por el comportamiento de su hermano el demonio decidió proseguir con su camino, continuar hacía donde le estaba establecido.

Tan ensimismado estaba el príncipe en sus pensamientos que no dio con el momento en que aquella chica había abandonado el puente; cuando sus ojos le permitieron volver a ver la realidad se encontraba absorto en la oscuridad del sitio, solo con el acompañamiento del bullicioso festival que llegaba a sus oídos como un susurro lejano.

El abatimiento que sentía tan solo lo obligó a agachar la mirada y huir del sitio para tratar de mantener la poca autoestima que le quedaba. Dejó que sus pasos fueran guiados por la caricia del viento, terminó perdido en un lugar bastante abandonado de aquel templo, donde apenas y llegaba algún haz de luz de parte de las farolas.

Pensó que sus ojos le traicionaban, delante de él se encontraba aquella ladrona viéndolo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, sin palabras, sin proposiciones… sin lastima, la joven tomó de la mano al príncipe para llevarlo hacía los pequeños fuegos artificiales que se había encargado de comprar, seguramente en una tienda de conveniencia.

No eran tan apantallantes como los fuegos artificiales que ella se dedicó a admirar, eran apenas unas chispitas de luz, eran tan pequeños como la tristeza que abandonaba el pecho del príncipe. Por alguna razón quedó absorto por aquellas esferas de luz, por aquella radiante sonrisa.

Estaba seguro de que esos fueron los mejores fuegos artificiales que pudo haber visto en la vida.


	7. Tanabata

**Tanabata**

―Y esas historias se repitieron por un año entero― culminó aquel moreno ante la carita iluminada de dos niños, uno de diez y una de cinco años.

― ¿Y se volvieron a ver el demonio y la ladrona, papá?― preguntó el niño de inocente mirada.

―Si te soy sincero Kaname…― antes de que pudiera terminar la frase fue interrumpido por el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, ambos pequeños voltearon a ver con curiosidad quien entraba al hogar, encontrándose con un hombre de largo cabello atado a una coleta.

― ¡Tío Hyakkimaru!― ambos infantes gritaron el nombre del mayor para correr a sus brazos, cosa que el mencionado aceptó gustoso.

―Hola Kaname, hola Kibou ¡Sí que han crecido!― les saludó enternecido mientras cargaba en brazos a la pequeña, pronto posó su mirada en el padre de los niños ―Hola Tahomaru

―Hola hermano

―Tío, papá nos estaba contando las historias entre un pequeño demonio y una ladrona― la pequeña interrumpió el cálido saludo entre los hermanos.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Y en qué iban?

―En que ellos se amaron

― ¡Ey! Yo no dije eso― replicó divertido el de azabache mirada.

― ¿Entonces no se amaban?

― ¿De qué hablan?― se acercó Dororo desde su estudio y se topó de frente con el moreno ―Hola Hyakkimaru

―Hola Dororo― ambos se miraron con ternura, añoranza y amor.

―Por supuesto que se amaron― Tahomaru interrumpió el dulce ambiente que se había formado ―Creo que aún se aman― los dos niños gritaron de emoción volviendo al frente de su padre para que siguiera apaciguando sus dudas, ante la mirada curiosa de Dororo y Hyakkimaru.

― ¿Entonces se casaron?

―No… el demonio se fue y la ladrona avanzó― los chicos se vieron tristes y Hyakkimaru sonrió con cierta amargura mientras veía a Dororo soltar una risilla y acercarse a sus hijos.

― ¿Por qué hicieron eso? ¿No que se amaban?

—Claro que sí niños, pero su padre no ha contado toda la historia― acarició las cabezas de los pequeños, dirigiéndole una mirada "enojada" a su marido.

— ¿Lo dices enserio mamá? ¿Entonces qué falta?

—Lo que su padre no les ha dicho es que la ladrona al final se quedó con el príncipe sin corazón

— ¡¿Entonces no amaba al demonio?!

—Claro que lo ama, pero el amor que la ladrona siente por el demonio es diferente al amor que siente por el príncipe

— ¿Cómo es así?

—La ladrona no podría vivir sin el demonio, pero ella podría vivir por el príncipe

— ¿Qué?— ninguno de los dos infantes había entendido el sentido oculto en las palabras de su madre, ni el porqué del sonrojo de su padre o la diversión en la risa de su tío.

—De acuerdo, suficientes historias― la mujer rebuscó entre sus bolsillos sacando unas cuantas hojas y plumones ―Hay que escribir los deseos para ponerlos en el bambú― los chicos ilusionados prácticamente arrancaron los utensilios de las manos de su madre y se pusieron a escribir sus deseos en ellos, jalando a Hyakkimaru en el proceso para que escribiera un deseo con ellos―. Tú también debes escribir un deseo― le extendió un papel a su marido quien le tomó la mano y la hizo acercarse a él.

―Mi deseo ya está cumplido

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es? Si se puede saber

―Volver a ver a aquella ladrona― la mujer rio antes de comenzar a besar a su marido ante las burlas y comentarios de asco de sus hijos por esa muestra de amor y la dulce sonrisa de aquel demonio.


End file.
